


Poisoned Heart

by FrankyHawke



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble i wrote a few weeks ago that I liked enough to post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Heart

“Tell me a secret.”

“What more is there to tell? I’ve told you all you need to know.” Billie questioned.

Delilah chuckled, her arms snaking around Billie’s waist. “Not that kind of secret love, something about you. Something nobody knows.”

Billie turned her back to Delilah’s captivating self portrait, and turned into her embrace. Leaning her face close to Delilah’s, she whispered: “I think I’m in love…” her solemn face turned to a grin “with a witch…”

Delilah chuckled again, and leaned back to look into Billie’s eyes, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. “I think…I have something I need to paint.”

Billie could only look back into Delilah’s eyes and hope that their plan would be successful, she didn’t want a future without her.


End file.
